Meet Riku Pan and his Friends/You Can Fly (Version 2)
(After the kids and babysitters are in bed, Yasuko and Tatsuo, all ready for the party, exited the house as Yasuko still looked concerned on what Satsuki's group told her a few minutes ago) Yasuko: Tatsuo? Do you really think the children will be safe without Yuki? Tatsuo: (Locking the front door) Safe? Of course they’ll be safe. Why not? Yasuko: Well, Satsuki’s group said something about a shadow, and I.... Tatsuo: (Confused) Shadow? Whose shadow? Yasuko: Riku Pan’s. Tatsuo: (Unaware at first) Oh, Riku Pa.... (Realizes) Riku Pan?! (In sarcasm) You don’t say? Oh, goodness gracious, whatever shall we do? Yasuko: Tatsuo.... Tatsuo: (Sarcastically) Sound the alarm! Yasuko: Really.... Tatsuo: (Sarcastically) Call Scotland Yard! Yasuko: There must’ve been someone! (They walk away to go to the party as Yasuko tried to talk to Tatsuo about this) Tatsuo: (Annoyed) Oh, Yasuko, of all the impossible childish fiddle-faddle! Riku Pan and his friends, Sora, Roxas, Ventus, and Terra, indeed! How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical, when you’re just as bad as they are? No wonder the older girls get these idiotic ideas! (Once the two were gone, five shadowy figures came out of hiding on the rooftop of the house along with eight small balls of light no bigger than your fist. They then took a peek from the roof to the backyard and saw Yuki sleeping down there. Then the five shadowy figures and eight lights went to the nursery window and after quietly opening it, they peeked in and saw that the kids and babysitters are asleep. Then they noticed Yuki’s little house and went into the nursery. The five figures were then revealed to be three boys the same age as Kairi and Namine, a 17 year old boy, and a man, and the eight lights were revealed to be eight teenage girl fairies. The first boy is a 17 year old with short silver hair, aqua green eyes, and wearing a pale blue short-sleeved shirt, steel blue elbow-length fingerless gloves, blue capri pants with navy blue straps on the sides, platinum buckles, a steel blue purse on one of them, and black and white checkers on the ends, a steel blue short-sleeved jacket with platinum buttons and black and white checkers on the bottom of his jacket, dark gray socks, and steel blue cargo boots with periwinkle laces, steel blue straps on the tops, and black waffle-stomper soles and sometimes carried a sword-like Keyblade as his weapon. He is Riku Pan, the kids’ hero of their stories. The second boy is a 16 year old boy with short dirty blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, and wearing a silver chained necklace with a silver crown-shaped pendant, a dark blue short-sleeved shirt with white sleeve and neck rims, dark green capri pants with red belts and dark bluish-gray ankle rims, gray overpants, a dark blue belt with a silver buckle, gray, white, red, and yellow fingerless gauntlets, a black short-sleeved jacket with six small gold buttons, red, white, and gray lining, and black, red, and green checkered interiors, and yellow and dark green shoes with dark green crisscrossing straps and ankle rims, and sometimes carried a key-like sword as his weapon called a Keyblade. He is Sora, Riku's best friend and partner. The third boy is the same age as Sora with short curved spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a black zipped-up tanktop underneath a white short-sleeved jacket with a red interior, a black and white checkered wristband on his left wrist, a small black fingerband on his left index finger, a small white fingerband on his left middle finger, black and gray pants, and black, gray, and red shoes. He is Roxas, Riku’s friend and partner and Sora's twin brother. The last boy is a 15 year old with the same hairstyle and color as Roxas, blue eyes, and wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt underneath a red, black, and white short-sleeved jacket that one half represents Roxas and the other representing Sora, a pale green and gray armored shoulder plate on his left shoulder, a pale green and gray armored belt, a black x-shaped belt around the chest and back area, a pair of black, white, gray and slate gray pants, and red, black, white, gray, slate gray, and pale green armored shoes. He is Ventus, Riku and Terra's friend and partner and Sora and Roxas' little brother, who is referred to as Ven by his friends and brothers. The man is a 22 year old well-built man with short slick and spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a short-sleeved slate gray shirt, a black wristband on the right wrist, a gold, brown, black, and red arm armor on the left arm, a red x-shaped belt around the torso and back area, a black obi-sash, a pair of beige obi-pants, and red, brown, and gold armored boots. He is Terra, Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Ventus' friend and partner. The first fairy is a teenage girl with hip-length magenta hair that is tied in a bun-like beret, two side hairs dyed bleach blonde, two white heart-shaped hairclips on each side and is wearing a green flower petal-like halter overshirt with an aqua green trimming and a light purple interior, over a pink tubetop-like jumpsuit with shorts, an aqua green halter wrap around her neck like an x, a purple paw-shaped fairy dust vial acting like a brooch, light green arm-length gloves, purple vine-like leg sandals with a green gem on each foot, and aqua green, pink, light pink, and pale yellow butterfly-like wings. She is Roxy, a strong-willed fairy that lives in Pixie Hollow and Neverland with Riku's group, and her magic abilities are both fauna life and tinkering. The second fairy is a teenage girl with knee-length red orange hair that is partly curled and braided on the head with two blue heart-shaped hairclips and is wearing a blue flower petal-like halter dress, a pink bow-like choker with a blue heart-shaped fairy dust vial, light pink arm-length gloves, blue vine-like leg sandals, and blue butterfly-like wings. She is Bloom, the leader of the Winx Club and her magic abilities is the Dragon Flame. The third fairy is a teenage girl with knee-length blonde hair that is partly curled and two hair samples tied in long braids and a tiny white pink tiara and is wearing an orange halter top with two blue torso straps on the bottom, a yellow choker with a yellow star-shaped fairy dust vial, an orange and pink flower petal-like miniskirt, pale pink arm-length gloves, orange vine-like leg sandals, and orange and blue butterfly-like wings. She is Stella, the beauty queen of the Winx Club and her magic abilties is from the sun, moon, and stars. The fourth fairy is a teenage girl with knee-length dark blue hair that is tied in pigtails by red flower petal-like scrunchies and a tiny blue tiara with red jewels and is wearing a red cropped tubetop with two orange and white flower petal ribbons, a red choker with a red Chinese lantern-shaped fairy dust vial, a red flower petal-like miniskirt with a white belt with two orange and white flower petal-like ribbons clipped by a purple clip, light red arm-length gloves, red vine-like leg sandals, and gold butterfly-like wings. She is Musa, the tomboy of the Winx Club and her magic abilities is from music. The fifth fairy is a teenage girl with knee-length light brown hair that is partly curled and two side hairs tied in two buns and a small white tiara and is wearing a pair of white diamond stub earrings, a pink flower petal-like sleeveless dress, a pink flower petal-like necklace with a pink flower-shaped fairy dust vial, rose pink arm-length gloves, grass green vine-like leg sandals, and pink, green, and blue butterfly-like wings. She is Flora, the mother figure of the Winx Club and her magic abilities is from floral life. The sixth fairy is a teenage girl with shoulder-length pink hair that is flowing free and a tiny green data symbol-shaped hairclip and is wearing a purple cropped tubetop with a purple and light blue upside-down triangle brooch suspending three purple flower petal-like suspenders around the hips, a green choker with a round purple oval-shaped fairy dust vial, a short purple shorts, light blue arm-length gloves, purple vine-like leg sandals, and purple and light purple dragonfly-like wings. She is Tecna, the brains of the Winx Club and her magic abilities is from technology. The seventh fairy is a teenage girl with dark brown knee-length wavy hair that is partly curled and two hair samples tied in long braids in two purple flower petal-like scrunchies and a small clear aqua blue tiara and is wearing a green and pink cropped tubetop with three green flower petal-like danglers, a lime green choker with green and blue caged lantern-shaped fairy dust vial, a green miniskirt, light purple arm-length gloves, green vine-like leg sandals, and green and pink butterfly-like wings. She is Aisha, the active member of the Winx Club and her magic abilities is from Morphix, a pink sticky watery-like substance. And the last fairy is a teenage girl with long blonde hair with a lime green tiara with rubies, and wearing a gold yellow tubetop with magenta frills underneath, magenta minishorts with a wide gold yellow sash on her hips and a thin magenta sash around her waist with a turquoise star-shaped gem in the center, a magenta laced necklace with a topaz star-shaped gem on a gold brooch, gold yellow arm-length gloves, gold yellow vine-like leg sandals, and gold yellow and magenta and gold yellow and fuchsia colored gems-infused butterfly-like wings. She is Shyla, the second new member of the Winx Club and her magic abilities is from light and darkness. Once in the nursery, Riku was the first to speak quietly) Ness: (Whispering) Over there, guys. In their den. (They look around the little house) Link: (Whispering) Is it in there? Kirby: (Whispering) Poyo? (After looking for a couple of seconds, Mimi's group sighed in defeat and shook their heads no) Mimi: (Whispering) We’re afraid it’s not in here. Izzy: (Whispering) Even my shadow scanner says it’s negative. Ness: (Whispering) Ugh, it has to be here somewhere. Aryll: (Whispering) Check in there. (Ness noticed the toy chest from Aryll’s suggestion and they and Link quietly looked in there when all of a sudden, music began playing from a music box on the vanity desk. They turned and noticed Kirby and Gomamon peeking in the music box) Ness: (Whispering harshly) Kirby, Gomamon, shush! (Realizing, Kirby and Gomamon quickly shuts the music box, quieting it) Gomamon: (Whispering) Sorry. Kirby: (Whispering apologetically) Poyo. Joe: (Whispering harshly) Quit playing around and help us find Ness’ shadow! Gomamon: (Whispering) Okay. (Ness, Link, and Aryll resumed their search around the toy chest, this time with Kirby helping out) Ness: (Whispering) Shadow? Where are you? (As the others continued their search, Mimi's group continued their search around the top of the vanity desk) Matt: (Whispering) Anything, Izzy? Izzy: (Whispering) According to my shadow scanner, it should be here somewhere. Mimi: (Whispering) Well, I don’t see it anywhere.... (Suddenly, Mimi noticed a hand mirror laying on the vanity desk, stood on it, and began admiring herself. Mimi's group noticed and chuckled quietly a little bit while rolling their eyes, knowing how much Mimi loves to sometimes admire her beauty) Mimi: (Whispering) Indeed. I am looking beautiful myse.... (She suddenly gasped at her reflection upon seeing it again) Sora: (Whispering) What’s wrong, Mimi? Palmon: (Whispering) What happened? (Mimi measured her hips and got confused) Mimi: (Whispering) Do I look fat around the hips? Palmon: (Whispering) Of course not. Sora: You're fine. Gatomon: (Whispering) You’re still healthy and skinny like you always are like a cat. Even though I am a cat. (Mimi smiled softly, glad to hear that she’s not fat. Suddenly, the vanity dresser shook a little. Mimi's group flew to the source of the vanity dresser, which is the drawer, and realized upon seeing it) Izzy: (Whispering) Prodigious! It’s in there. Tentomon: (Whispering) Good job to the shadow scanner, Izzy. (The sixteen then got Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby’s attention) Mimi's group: (Whispering) Guys! (Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby went up to them in curiosity) Aryll: (Whispering) What? Link (Whispering) Did you find it? Ness: (Whispering) Is it there? Agumon: (Whispering) The shadow’s in here. Ness: (Whispering) Well, we need to lure it out and try to catch it. It is fast. Link: (Whispering) I agree. Kirby: (Whispering in agreement) Poyo. Link: (Whispering) What we need is someone in the fairy group to go in the drawer and lure it out. (They look at Mimi with smug looks on their face) Mimi: (Whispering) What, me? Why? Izzy: (Whispering) Because you’re fast enough to lure it out. Tentomon: (Whispering) Never doubt Izzy's logical explanations. Mimi: (Whispering) Baloney! I’m not doing it. Link: (Whispering) Come on! Mimi: (Whispering) Nope. How about Palmon or any of our friends do it? (Ness thought up a reverse psychology idea and smugly smiled at Mimi) Ness: (Whispering) What’s the matter, Mimi? Are you chicken? (Shocked on what Ness called her while he clucked like a chicken quietly, Mimi turned to him in anger) Mimi: (Whispering) What did you call me? Ness: (Whispering) You heard me. (Mimi sighed angrily) Mimi: (Whispering) Nobody calls me a chicken! TK: (Whispering) So you’ll do it? Kari: (Whispering) Please say you'll do it. Mimi: (Sighs angrily again and whispers) Fine. (Mimi's group flew back while Mimi neared the drawer. Ness then slowly opened the drawer and Mimi flew in the drawer. Once in there, she lured Ness’ shadow out and once it was out, Ness quickly shuts the drawer closed, accidentally and unexpectedly trapping Mimi in there. In the drawer, Mimi tumbled back and lay there, dizzily. Outside the drawer, Ness, Link, Aryll, Kirby, and Mimi's group chased Ness’ shadow, trying to catch it as it flew around the nursery. After the shadow flew behind the sofa chair, Ness flew behind there too. Suddenly, just as Ness’ shadow was about to sneak away, Link, Aryll, Kirby, and Mimi's group noticed and motioned Ness to turn around. Ness did so and saw it) Ness: (Whispering) Ah-ha! (Ness’ shadow tried to run, but it tripped on the shadow of the table and tumbled over. Ness, Link, and Kirby lunged at it and grabbed it. After tumbling past Amy’s bed, Ness, Link, Kirby and Ness’ shadow crashed into the nightstand, knocking it over and wrestling until Ness and Link got the upper hand. While holding his shadow down, Kirby grabbed a nearby bar of soap and began rubbing it on Ness' foot with his shadow’s foot) Kirby: (Loudly and happily) Poyo! (The group shushed him, but too late. Due to the commotion, the girls, except Olette, bolted awake and noticed them) Amy, Paula, Zelda, and Winx Club: Ness Pan, Link, Aryll, and Kirby! (Startled and realizing they are caught, Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby backed away, with Kirby still holding the bar of soap and Ness still holding his shadow. Mimi's group, meanwhile, hid themselves behind a curtain on Zelda’s bed. Amy, Paula, Zelda, and the Winx Club then climbed out of their beds and ran up to them excitedly) Paula: Wow, Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby! Zelda: We knew you would return! (In the drawer, Mimi snapped out of her dizzyness and peeked through the keyhole and noticed Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby with Ness' shadow being greeted by Amy, Paula, Zelda, and the Winx Club) Amy: By the way, your shadow is saved because of us. Stella: And what we hope is that it isn’t rumpled. Shyla: Rumpled shadows can make worst creases. Zelda: You know, you look exactly the way we thought you would, but a little taller perhaps, but then again.... (Paula then noticed Kirby rubbing the bar of soap on Ness' foot and Ness' shadow’s foot and giggled a bit) Paula: You can’t stick your shadow on with soap, Kirby. Amy: Yeah. Zelda: It just needs sewing. (Paula takes the bar of soap back and while putting it back in the bathroom, she turned the nursery light on) Tecna: That’s the proper way to do it. (In the vanity desk drawer, Mimi tried to climb out through the keyhole, but got stuck) Mimi: (Whispering) Ugh, I can’t...! (As she tried to free herself, she suddenly noticed Paula coming up to the vanity dresser and in a panic, tried to push herself back in the drawer. During this, Amy, Paula, Zelda, and the Winx Club continued) Tecna: Although, come to think of it, we never thought of it. Roxy: Well, sewing shadows, that is. Shyla: Who wouldn't? Bloom: Of course, we knew it was your shadow the minute we saw it. Musa: So we did you a favor and hid it until you came back. Flora: That’s right. (Paula then opened the vanity drawer, pulled out a sewing kit, and closed it, freeing Mimi from the keyhole, despite that the fairy girl was still trapped in the drawer. After recovering, Mimi got angry) Mimi: (Whispering harshly) Stupid girl! (Outside the drawer, Paula walked up to Ness, who slowly flew over Amy’s bed still holding his shadow) Tecna: In fact, one can’t leave a shadow lying about and not miss it. Paula: But what we don’t understand is why Chirithy had it in the first place. Amy: Yeah. He really isn’t.... (She noticed Ness floating over the bed) Amy: Why don’t you sit down? (Hand gestures to Paula) My little sister here won’t take long. (Ness does so and Paula got the sewing kit ready) Amy: He really isn’t vicious, mind you. Aisha: He's a wonderful servant. Flora: For a Dream Eater, that is. Amy: Even though Father says.... (Finally having enough of the girls’ chatterboxing, Aryll spoke up impatiently) Aryll: Girls, besides me, talk too much! Girls: Yeah, girls talk.... (The girls then realized that they did talk too much upon Link clearing his throat) Paula: Well, shall we get on with it? Ness: Yeah. Kirby: (Nods) Poyo. (Ness hands Paula his shadow and she starts sewing it on) Ness: By the way, what are your names? Amy: My name is Amy Rose. Paula: And I’m her sister, Paula Leonhart-Heartilly. Zelda: Mine’s Zelda, also their sister. Bloom: My name’s Bloom. Stella: Stella. Musa: Musa. Flora: Flora. Tecna: Tecna. Aisha: Aisha. Roxy: Roxy. Shyla: And Shyla. Winx Club: We’re the Winx Club. Nice to meet you. Link: (Playing his ocarina) Nice to meet you, too. (He plays on it a little bit) Ness: And for the record, Paula, you and the other girls’ names are pretty like you. Paula: (Flattered) Wow, thanks. (Seeing how nice Amy, Paula, Zelda, and the Winx Club are, Mimi's group gathered their courage and came out of hiding) Mimi's group: Don’t forget about us. (They noticed and Link introduced them) Link: These are our friends, the Digidestined. Aryll: Consisting Tai and Kari Kamiya, Agumon, Gatomon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, Palmon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, TK Takaishi-Ishida, and Patamon. Winx Club: Nice to meet you. Zelda: (Agreeing) Indeed. (Remembering something, Ness changed the subject) Ness: Anyway, is Chirithy the little cat-like creature wearing the cape you’re talking about before? Girls: Yes. Tecna: Speaking of him, how did he get your shadow, Ness? Ness: Well, the other night, he got scared and tried to shoo us away while we were at the window. And when we got out, he shut the window, only for my shadow to get caught in here and then he grabbed it from me. Paula: What were you doing at the window? Ness: We came to listen to you and Amy’s stories. Link: And they were well told. Aryll: Especially the one love story about "Cinderella." (In the vanity drawer at the same time Ness explained about how his shadow was taken, Mimi grabbed a sewing pin and tried to pry the drawer open with it. But then she slipped on some beads, bumped into the drawer wall, and dropped the sewing pin. Back outside the drawer, Amy, Paula, Zelda, and the Winx Club realized about what Ness meant by “Stories”) Amy: Mine and my sisters’ stories? They’re all about you. Bloom: And like Link said, they are well told. Ness: Well, yeah! We like them. Link: We then tell them to the Lost Kids and Pokemon. Aryll: We especially loved retelling the story of "Cinderella" to them because it's their favorite. Paula: (Confused) The Lost Kids and Pokemon? (Realizes) Oh yeah, that’s right! Amy: They’re your team. Bloom: Just like me and the Winx Club are a team. Kari: The best of the bunch! Patamon: That’s right. (Paula finished sewing Ness’ shadow on Ness’ feet and after cleaning up, she and the others watched Ness trying out his fixed shadow) Ness: Wow, my shadow is perfect again! (Link, Aryll, Kirby, and Mimi's group went over to Ness, happy to see him with his shadow again) Tentomon: It is, indeed. Link: (Laughs a bit) And it is obeying you again! Paula: We’re so glad you came back tonight. Amy: Yeah. (Then spoke sadly) But Zelda I might never see you again after that. Zelda: (Agreeing sadly) That's right. Sora: Why’s that, Amy? Aryll: Why are you and Zelda sad? Amy and Zelda: Because we both have to grow up tomorrow. (Ness, Link, Aryll, Kirby, and Mimi's group were shocked suddenly) Ness, Link, Aryll, and Mimi's group: Grow up?! Kirby: (Shocked) Poyo?! (Paula takes the sewing kit and placed it on the vanity desk) Zelda: Tonight’s mine and Amy's last night in the nursery. Stella: Yeah. Shyla: We’re even upset about it as well. Ness: But that means no more stories! Amy and Zelda: (Sighs sadly) Yeah.... (Ness got an idea suddenly) Ness: Well, we’re not gonna let that happen! (Takes Amy and Paula’s hands) Come on! (Even Link took Zelda’s hand. In the vanity drawer, Mimi found a pair of scissors and just when she grabbed them, she heard Amy and Zelda suddenly) Amy: Wait! Zelda: Where are you taking us? Ness: To Neverland. Mimi: (Shocked) What?! (She peeks through the keyhole and realized) Amy, Paula, and Zelda: (Happily) Neverland?! Musa: (Happily) Really?! Ness: Yeah! Link: You’ll never grow up there! Aryll: You can take a break from growing up staying with us temporally. Kirby: (Agreeing happily) Poyo! Paula: Wow, you guys. Amy: That’s a wonderful offer. Zelda: I love to see it. Winx Club: Ditto for us! (At the same time the girls said this, Mimi grabbed the scissors and starting to slowly pry open the drawer. Outside the drawer, the others were about to go out the nursery window to leave when Amy, Paula, Zelda, and the Winx Club stopped Ness and Link, making them release Amy, Paula, and Zelda) Girls: Wait a minute! Link: What? Amy: What would Mother say? Bloom: Yeah. Shyla: What would she say about it? Ness: “Mother?” Link: Ness, you know what a mother is! Ness: I know! I was kidding around! Paula: Well, a mother is someone who loves and cares for you and they tell you stories, too! (Upon hearing “Stories,” Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby brightened up) Ness: Really?! Then you three can be our mothers. Come on! Paula: (Stopping the others) Wait! The Winx Club, my sisters, and I might have to plan this trip. Ness, Link, Aryll, and Mimi's group: (Realizing) Oh, right! Joe: Better safe than sorry. Aryll: Exactly. Amy: We just need to pack and leave a note when we’ll come back because we don’t want to stay too long and then we have.... (She shrugs it off) Amy: Neverland.... Roxy: You really made Amy, Zelda, and us happy thinking about it. (In the vanity drawer, Mimi almost got the drawer open) Paula: In fact, we are so happy that Zelda and I shall give you and Link, a kiss. Zelda: Just one kiss on the lips. (Hearing this, Mimi got angry) Mimi: WHAT?! (She pulls one last time and the drawer was open that she finally flew out) Ness: A kiss, huh? Link: A real kiss? Paula: Yeah, you don’t mind, right? Ness: Nah. I don’t mind. Link: Me neither. (They were about to kiss when Mimi zipped up to Paula and Zelda and pulled them back by their hair, getting everyone else’s attention) Paula and Zelda: AAAAHHH!!!! Mimi's group: (Shocked) Mimi, what the...?! Ness: (Shocked and angry) Mimi, stop it! Kirby: (Shocked and angry) Poyo! Link: Get her! (Mimi released Paula and Zelda’s hair and tried to fly away, but her group cornered her above Picky’s bed and after Ness caught her in his hat, he landed on Picky’s bed and jumped off. This however, woke up Picky and making him notice Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby) Picky: (Gasps) Guys! Wake up, they’re here! (He then climbs out of bed. Hearing Picky, Jeff, Ventus, Hayner, Pence, and Olette woke up) Olette: (Sleepily) What? (She notices) My goodness, they are! (She climbs out of bed too. Jeff, after putting his glasses back on, Hayner, Pence, and Ventus were surprised too as they climbed out of bed) Ventus: Wow, they are! Jeff, Hayner, and Pence: Amazing! (Porky groggily woke up and just when he was about to say something grouchily, he gasps in realization upon seeing Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby) Porky: Holy cow…. (He climbs out of bed too. As Paula and Zelda rubbed their heads in pain, they then pondered about who did this) Paula: What in the world was that? Amy: And why did it pull both my sisters’ hair? (Ness and Mimi's group came up to Amy, Paula, Zelda, and the Winx Club) Ness: That was Mimi Tachikawa, another fairy friend of ours. Tai: And we don’t even know why she did it. Biyomon: And our biggest mistake is that we almost forgot her. (Joe noticed Jeff, Picky, Porky, Ventus, Hayner, Pence, and Olette now awake and got Ness, Link, Aryll, Kirby, and Mimi's group’s attention on this) Joe: Guys, looks like more kids woke up. Picky: Hi, Ness Pan, Link, Aryll, and Kirby! I’m Picky, Amy, Paula, and Zelda’s little brother! Jeff: My name’s Jeff, Amy, Paula, and Zelda’s other little brother. Porky: Mine’s Porky, also Paula's twin brother. Ventus: My name is Ventus, a friend and neighbor, along with Hayner, Pence, and my girlfriend, Olette. How do you do? Ness: Nice to meet you all. Link: Pleasure. Aryll: (To Ventus) Especially you, Ventus. Ventus: Same. But my friends call me Ven. Aryll: (Understanding) Right. (Corrects herself) Ven. Picky: (Noticing Mimi's group) Hey, it’s the Digidestined! (Jeff, Porky, Ventus, Hayner, Pence, and Olette noticed too) Jeff: Wow, intriguing! (Picky peeks in Ness’ hat and sees Mimi) Picky: Hey, another fairy! Porky: Amazing! Musa: She looks like cool. Ness: Yes. But like I said, she’s a friend too. Palmon: Her name is Mimi Tachikawa, and her powers is tinkering. Izzy: She is a tinker that mends all the fairy pots and kettles. (Mimi then mumbles something in anger while brooding and Ness, Link, Aryll, Kirby, and Mimi's group heard her) Picky: What did Mimi just do? Ness: She just mumbled something in anger. Gabumon: And we know what she said. Amy: What did she say? Ness: She says that you, Paula, and Zelda are extremely ugly girls. (Ness then released Mimi from his hat and Mimi flew up on top of a dresser and sat on a lone block. Shocked on what Mimi said, Amy, Paula, and Zelda then glared at Mimi) Amy: We’re not ugly. Zelda: We’re pretty like you and the other girls in your group. (Mimi gives them the cold shoulder) Sora: (Reassuring Amy, Paula, and Zelda) Don’t worry. Mimi will get used to you eventually. Biyomon: She usually acts this way sometimes. Palmon: Just give her time. (Understanding Sora, Biyomon, and Palmon are right, Amy, Paula, and Zelda agreed) Girls: Okay. (Ness then changed the subject after putting his hat back on) Ness: Well, come on, let’s get going! (Olette and the boys got confused) Hayner: Where are we going? Amy: To Neverland. Hayner: (Excitedly) Neverland?! Picky and Porky: (Excitedly) Really?! Paula: Yep! Ness, Link, Aryll, Kirby, and the fairies are taking us. Link: That’s right! (Realizing) Wait, “Us” as in more? Paula: Yes. Amy: We can’t go without Olette and the boys. Porky: Yeah, we’ll all have a fun time in Neverland. Olette: And besides, I like to meet your team in the form of the Lost Kids and Pokemon, especially the fairies and mermaids, which interests Amy, Paula, and Zelda. Ventus: Like she said. Jeff: I would like to cross swords with buccaneers. Picky: Yeah, and fight pirates, too! Hayner: (Chuckles a bit) Picky, buccaneers are pirates. Picky: (Realizing sheepishly) Oh, yeah. That's right. Pence: And I would also like to see Papa Smurf and the Smurfs. (Understanding their desire to go too, Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby happily gave in) Link: Well, okay, you can come too. Ness: But you gotta follow our orders. Aryll: Whatever Link and Ness says, goes. Kirby: (Nods in agreement) Poyo! Jeff, Ventus, Hayner, Pence, and Olette: (Saluting) Aye-aye, sirs and ma'am! Picky: (Saluting) Me too! Porky: (Saluting) Me three! Ness: And if you’re going, you gotta change out of your pajamas. (Realizing Ness is right, the kids and babysitters agreed) Bloom: Don't worry. My friends and I will magically get us in our daytime clothes. (The kids agreed and the Winx Club magically glowed their bodies and when the glowing died down, the kids and babysitters were already in their daytime clothes from before they went to bed) Ness: So everybody ready? Kids and babysitters: Yeah! (Amy suddenly pondered something) Aisha: What’s wrong, Amy? Shyla: You forgot something? Amy: (To Aisha and Shyla) No. (To Ness) But Ness, how do we get to Neverland? Ness: We fly, of course. Amy: Fly? Bloom: Just to let you know, me and the rest of the Winx Club can fly already. Roxy: With our fairy forms called Enchantix. Ness: Really? Winx Club: Yeah. Shyla: And we have magic, like you saw. Link: (Impressed) Hence why you have magic. Ness: Anyway, about flying, it’s easy. All you have to do is to.... (He begins to ponder suddenly as if he forgot) Ness: Is to.... Heh, that’s funny. (He sits on the top of a chair) Paula: What’s wrong? Don’t you know? Ness: Well, yeah, it’s just that we never thought of it before. Aryll: It's been a while. (Ness suddenly remembered and jumps off the chair) Ness: That’s it! Now I remember! You think of a wonderful thought. (The kids and babysitters got interested) Kids and babysitters: Any happy little thoughts? Ness, Link, and Aryll: Yeah! Amy: Like toys at Christmas? Porky: And sleigh bells? Bloom: And snow? Ness: Yep! Link: Watch us now! Ness, Link, and Aryll: Here we go! (Ness, Link, and Aryll flew around the nursery, impressing the kids and babysitters) Ness: It’s easier than pie! Girls: They can fly! Boys except Picky: They can fly! Picky: They flew! (Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby lands on a bedpost on Jeff’s bed as the kids and babysitters ran up to them) Ness: Now you try. Amy: I’ll think of a mermaid lagoon. (Sighs dreamily) Underneath a magic moon. Jeff: I’ll think I’m in a pirate’s cave. Picky: I’ll think I’m a Smurf brave. Olette: I’ll think of my piccolo skills. Porky: I’ll think of steak, my favorite food. Paula: I’ll think of you, Ness. Zelda: And I’ll think of you, Link. Ventus: I'll think of seeing the world. Hayner: I'll think of sea salt ice cream. Pence: I'll think of going to the beach. (They take each other’s hands and linked them with Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby's) Ness: Now everybody try. (They prepared to jump while the Winx Club watched) Kids: One, two, three! (They jump in the air and while Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby flew, the kids floated briefly) Kids: We can fly, we can fly, we can flyyyyyyy!!!! (On the last “Fly,” the kids fell on Jeff’s bed, making Mimi laugh at them) Mimi: (Laughing) That was ridiculous! (Suddenly, she fell over with the block from laughing too hard. Ness, Link, Aryll, Kirby, and Mimi's group got confused) Ness: This won’t do. Link: What’s the matter with you? Izzy: All it takes is faith and trust. Kirby: (Pondering) Poyo…. (They notice Mimi brushing herself off, sprinkling fairy dust by accident) Gatomon: And something we forgot. Ness, Link, Aryll, and Mimi's group: Dust! Boys: Dust? Girls: Dust? (Realizing, Mimi tried to fly away, but Ness grabbed her gently) Ness: Yep! Just a little bit of fairy dust. (While Ness shook Mimi to make her spill some fairy dust, Mimi's group cooperatingly sprinkled their fairy dust onto the kids while the Winx Club watched. Once they were done, Ness released Mimi) Ness: Now think of the happiest things. Aryll: It’s the same as having wings. (Picky and Porky tried first, and they flew successfully. Jeff, his sisters, and then Ventus, Hayner, Pence, and Olette followed suit) Amy: Let’s all try just once more. Jeff: Look, we’re riding off the floor! Paula: Wow! Pence: Jiminy! Zelda: Oh my! Olette: We can fly! Ness, Link, Aryll, and Mimi's group: (Flying to the window) You can fly! Kids: We can fly! (The kids landed after practicing and Riku, Sora, Roxas, Terra, Ventus, and the Winx Club ushered them to the window) Ness: Come on, everybody! Here we goooooooo!!!! (The shouting here woke Chirithy up in the backyard suddenly. He then looked up and saw Ness, Link, Aryll, Kirby, and Mimi's group, except Mimi, fly out the nursery window) Ness and Mimi's groups: Off to Neverland! Kirby: (Happily) Poyo! (Chirithy got surprised upon seeing this) Chirithy: Oh my goodness! (Suddenly, he saw the kids, except Picky, and the Winx Club, flying out the window, too) Chorus: (Voice-over) Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought (Picky and the Winx Club are the last to fly out the window, carrying his teddy bear. Mimi then landed on the window sill and pouted angrily, for she was jealous of Ness and Link paying more attention to Amy, Paula, and Zelda than to her) Chorus: (Voice-over) Think of Christmas Think of snow Think of sleigh bells Off you go Like reindeer in the sky (Chirithy, seeing how fun the flying is now, shouted to them) Chirithy: Hey! Take me with you! Chorus: (Voice-over) You can fly You can fly You can fly (Ness, Link, Aryll, Kirby, and their friends then dove through the air successfully, although Jeff’s umbrella stopped him. Picky tried to dive too, but accidentally dropped his teddy bear. He flew back, caught it on time, and caught up with everyone) Chorus: (Voice-over) Think of the happiest things It’s the same as having wings (Ness, Link, Aryll, Kirby, and their friends flew around a chimney, but while Jeff used his umbrella to fly around, Picky missed and flew through two open windows in and out of a bedroom without waking anyone) Chorus: (Voice-over) Take a path That moonbeams make If the moon Is still awake You’ll see him Wink his eye (The group then flew around above the backyard where Chirithy is still calling to them) Chorus: (Voice-over) You can fly You can fly You can fly Chirithy: Oh, come on, guys! Take me with you! I wanna fly, too! (Luckily for Chirithy, Picky, Ventus, and the Winx Club noticed and stopped everyone for a bit. After Chirithy said "I wanna fly, too," the group felt bad for them and after Ventus grabbed Mimi, he shook her sprinkling fairy dust on Chirithy. Even Mimi's group helped out with the fairy dust. After thinking a brief happy thought about sweet dreams and his friendship with Ventus, Chirithy suddenly started flying, but the rope collar held him back until Bloom and Ventus untied the rope collar from Chirithy’s waist and Ness, Link, Aryll, Kirby, and Mimi's group agreed to let Chirithy come with too) Chorus: (Voice-over) Up you go With a heigh and ho To the stars Beyond the blue There’s a Neverland Waiting for you Where all your Happy dreams come true Every dream that you dream Will come true Ness: Welcome to the group, Chirithy! (Then they, including Chirithy and Mimi, all flew away from the house and around the lakeside of the park, where Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby glided over a couple of swans while Link briefly played his ocarina. Amy, Paula, and Zelda admired their reflections until Mimi came along and splashed the reflections away, but the three girls just shrugged it off and resumed their flight. Then, a school of fish jumped out of the water trying to eat Mimi, but she, with Palmon's help, protected herself by shielding herself with magic and Palmon's Poison Ivy attack, and once clear, they resumed their flight with the group) Chorus: (Voice-over) When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly (Then, on the top of Big Ben, the group landed on the big hand of the clock and looked out to the sky to see two bright stars, with the right side one being brighter) Ness: There it is, guys! Second Star to the Right and straight on ‘till morning! (The group then linked hands together and, along with Mimi's group, flew into the sky again) Chorus: (Voice-over) When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly.... (And so on until faded away during the song’s conclusion) (The group then flew way up in the air, far away from London, gliding and diving around, until they were high in the sky towards the Second Star to the Right, revealing within it, the island of Neverland itself) Coming up: Captain Shredder, Admiral Myotismon, Assistant Captain Hades, and their crew are introduced along with the spirit, No-Face, and even Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades’ giant pet three-headed demon dog, Cerberus. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies